Bumbleby Valentines
by Saylorspizza
Summary: It's Valentines day and Yang finally gives in and confesses to Blake!


"Yang, calm down," Ruby tried to get her sister to settle down, the blonde nervous for some reason, "It's just Valentine's day." There was a cloudless sky as the sun shone brightly, a nice layer of snow covering the ground as Ruby and Yang sat on a bench. Ruby was in a heavy coat complete with boots, gloves, and a scarf, her hood up. Yang on the other hand was in her normal attire, just a longer pair of pants as her natural body heat enough to keep her warm in most temperatures.

"Exactly! It's Valentine's day! That means it's the most romantic day of the year! They day where you should grab your crush and come clean!" Yang was off the bench, pacing back and forth quickly as her sister's attempts to quell her nervousness failed, "But I can't do it! I can't just go up to Blake and confess my love for her!" The brunette gave a slight smile, walking to Yang as she gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"But you can Yang. I mean seriously, if I could come out to Weiss, you can do it to Blake." Yang gave a sigh, remembering that day when the heiress almost fainted from embarrassment when Ruby asked her out. She gave a small smile back, taking deep breaths to calm herself, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, going in to hug her.

"Thanks sis. Go have fun with your princess." The blonde took a small jab at Ruby's ribs, "And make sure she gets you home before midnight."The brunette smiled, rushing down the walkway, heading towards town where she was to meet with Weiss, Yang turning around and heading back to their dorms. Yang hoped that Blake was still at their dorm; otherwise it'd be a chore to track her down.

The campus was rather quiet as the blonde walked, it seemed as though most students were in their dorms or out on dates with their special someone. She knew for a fact that their neighbors, team JNPR, were out on a double date. Yang slowly opened the door to the dorm designated for team RWBY, seeing Blake on her bed reading a book. Yang was nervous, butterflies rioting in her stomach as she slowly approached the fanus, a bouquet of roses picked before entering the dorm behind her back. "Um. Blake?" Blake lowered her book to see Yang, smiling a bit and raising an eyebrow at her teammate, only able to guess what she wanted.

"Yes?"

Yang swallowed hard, quickly producing the roses from behind her as her face carried a blush on it. "I know, it's a bit….odd for me to, s-say this but….Would you, would you be my Valentine?" By now Blake was on level ground with Yang, looking to her as her normal bow was off, her ears twitching and up. The fanus' face seemed to be painted red as she slowly took the roses, giving Yang a long, soft hug.

"Y-Yes." The two looked at each other, both blushing as Yang gave a smirk,

"Hey Blake."

The fanus knew what was coming, but still played along,

"Yes Yang?"

"Cat got my heart." Yang giggled at her little joke, only to be silenced as Blake moved in and planted their lips together. It took a few moments for Yang to get into it but soon she kissed back, their tongues starting to dance a tango. Blake began to purr quietly into the kiss, Yang pulling back for air as they looked into each other's eyes, both smiling wide.

"So, did you have a date planned for us?" Blake asked, a hand finding Yang's hips.

Yang's face got red, heating up quickly, "No….but I could come up with something."

"Hm, I think I'm fine with just staying in here." Yang smiled, going over to her bed, looking under it and pulling out a bottle, the label saying it was a type of red wine. The fanus gave her a look, Yang producing two glasses as well, handing one to Blake as she uncorked the bottle.

"Care for a drink to celebrate?" Blake thought about it for a second before letting the blonde fill her glass.

"I…guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt…"

The two of them began to drink, both taking it very well and not chugging the liquid down. But eventually a few drinks turned into more which turned into drinking the entire bottle. Both were considerably tipsy at this point, Blake's ribbon off, letting her ears breathe as they twitched every now and again. Yang on the other hand was in fewer clothes than she started, down to her tank top and pants. She went over to Blake, hugging her from behind as she nuzzled the fanus' neck.

"Hey Blake, how sensitive are your ears?" Without waiting for a response Yang moved a hand and slightly pinched on of them, rubbing it as Blake let out a small yelp.

"Y-Yang, c-can you s-stop?" Blake moved away a bit, freeing her ear as they flattened against her head. "Th-they're really sensitive…"

Yang gave a dopey smile, giggling a bit, the alcohol flowing through her system as she once again hugged Blake, this time kissing her warm skin. She was rewarded with a small sigh from her partner, her voice encouraging Yang as she gave a small nip at Blake's collarbone. This time Blake jumped a bit, a combination of alcohol and embarrassment blush on her face as she did nothing to stop the blonde. Yang continued to nibble and nip at Blake's skin, smiling as an idea hit her, moving a hand and starting to scratch behind one of Blake's ears, giggling at the small gasp the came from her.

"Y-you little…" Blake looked to Yang, pushing her off a bit as Blake was the one on top now, giving a smirk as she ran her tongue over Yang's neck. The blonde was speechless, not able to produce words at the sensation as Blake continued, going down to her top, skipping that and ending up at her stomach, looking up to Yang and with a devilish smirk moved her head even lower.

Yang woke up the next morning to find her lying naked in her bed next to a just as naked Blake. Suddenly the door burst open as Weiss and Ruby return, stopping in their tracks as they saw the scene before them. The three stared at each other for a few minutes, no one saying anything that is, until Blake woke up and gave Yang a kiss, opening her eyes and seeing Ruby and Weiss.

"Um…can you guys give us some privacy?"


End file.
